


Улицы сменили облик, пока я спал

by melamoryblack



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Everyone Thinks They're Together, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melamoryblack/pseuds/melamoryblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том, как слепой незрячего вел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Улицы сменили облик, пока я спал

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [last night, while I slept, they rearranged the streets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133398) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



> Спасибо Кайсе за бетство ♥

1.

Спустя пару дней после того, как Баки вселился на этаж Стива в башне Старка, к ним пришла Пеппер с внушительным списком квартир в руках.

— Знаешь, с момента нашего знакомства Стив еще нигде долго не задерживался, — сказала она, набирая что-то на планшете. — Но теперь, когда ты вернулся, мне кажется, вы вполне можете подобрать себе что-то по душе.

Она тепло и искренне улыбнулась, и Баки не смог удержаться от ответной улыбки.

Будь на ее месте Старк, Баки бы обязательно съязвил, что его и из местечек получше выкидывалии, но он прекрасно понимал, что у Пеппер есть все основания опасаться его, поэтому просто молча кивнул и послушно просмотрел все выбранные ею Бруклинские квартиры..

— Мы подумали, что вы бы не отказались вернуться в родные места, — объяснила она. — Оставляю это вам — Она нажала на планшет еще раз, и экран погас, — чтобы вы со Стивом все обсудили.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он, очарованный и немного ошарашенный одновременно. Теперь он прекрасно понимал, почему Пеппер командует и Старком, и его компанией, и почему остальные мстители, включая Стива, всегда прислушиваются к ее мнению.

— Мы просто хотим, чтобы вы были счастливы, — сказала она и, чмокнув его в щеку — он изо всех сил постарался не выдать своего смущения, — и отправилась куда-то по своим директорским делам.

Вернувшийся домой Стив удивился не меньше, но все равно устроился рядом с Баки на диване, тесно прижавшись плечом и бедром, и внимательно выслушал весь предложенный им список. Чуть-чуть помощи от Джарвиса — и у них вдруг появился настоящий агент по недвижимости и планы на осмотр трех квартир в следующие три дня.

*

2.

Баки опоздал, весь день проторчав весь день на идиотских совещаниях в ЩИТе в окружении агентов, задавшихся, по всей видимости, целью похоронить его под тонной никчемных бумажек. Добравшись до запланированных на этот день апартаментов, он обнаружил там смеющихся над чем-то Стива и агента по недвижимости. Агента, которая то и дело поправляла волосы и касалась его, Стива, плеча.

Баки подавил взметнувшееся было раздражение — он знал, что у него нет никакого права ревновать. Он просто не любил, когда Стив смеялся над чьими-то еще шутками.. Чьими-то, кроме его. Усилием воли успокоившись, он заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Прошу простить меня за опоздание.

Когда Стив повернулся к нему, и его лицо осветила широкая улыбка. Тугой узел у Баки в груди чуть ослаб.

— Я уже испугался, что они продержат тебя в офисе всю ночь.

Баки закатил глаза.

— Эти бюрократы. — Он не был уверен в том, что их агент знает о их настоящей работе — она работала на Пеппер, а значит, точно должна был знать, кто такой Стив, но если им нужно будет разыгрывать из себя обычных работяг, то Баки ничего не имеет против. — Можно было не ждать меня.

— Я настоял, — ответил Стив. — Это же будет и твой дом тоже.

Баки искренне улыбнулся ему, радуясь вниманию.

— Что ж, начнем, — привлекла их внимание риэлтор, поднимаясь на веранду и кивком приглашая следовать за собой. — На цокольном этаже прачечная и спортивный зал, а верхний представляет собой студию. По утрам он весь залит солнечным светом, великолепное зрелище.

Баки вспомнил, что Пеппер об этом упоминала — именно поэтому она и внесла этот дом в список — даже сейчас, при ночном освещении, он не сомневался в том, что это место идеально бы им подошло. Полная луна, казалось, висела над головой так низко, что ее можно было коснуться рукой, и Баки с легкостью мог представить, как окна пронизывает утренний свет, а Стив привычно склоняется над мольбертом.

Стив едва заметно кивнул, словно соглашаясь, и Баки уверился в том, что если с трубами тут все будет в порядке, именно в этом доме они и останутся жить. А это значит, что остальной обход — просто формальность. Потом им показалии кухню и пару спален, ванну на ножках в форме когтистых лап — которой риэлтор, казалось, готова была восхищаться вечно. Замялась она только однажды, дойдя в своих восхвалениях до «довоенной отделки», над чем они все просто посмеялись.

— Мы берем его, — заявил Стив, прервав неловкую паузу, и она тепло ему улыбнулась.

— Уверена, вы будете здесь счастливы.

Стив легонько толкнул Баки плечом и согласился:.

— Я тоже.

*

3.

— Что думаешь насчет этой? — спросил Баки, похлопав правой рукой по кованому изголовью кровати. Кажется, до того, как он попал в приют, у кровати его родителей было такое же.

— Слишком хлипкая, — парировала Наташа, не дав Стиву вставить даже слова.

Баки быстро переглянулся со Стивом, смущенно улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

— Хочешь сказать, что этот болван ломает кровати? Ну, да, он сломал парочку на базе, еще во время войны. Никогда не мог рассчитать свою силу.

Стив покраснел, отчего Баки только расплылся в улыбке.

Наташа окинула Стива оценивающим взглядом, а вот Клинт, кажется, впечатлился.

— И что я вообще тут делаю, — пробормотал он, когда Стив потащил Баки в мебельный магазин, а тот, в свою очередь, вцепился в Наташу. Теперь же он, кажется, изменил свое мнение — по крайней мере, вид у него был такой, будто Баки вручил ему какой-то приз. 

— Знаешь, я только что выиграл пари, — сообщил он ему, на что тот лишь пожал плечами.

— У Старка?

— Ага.

— Что ж, отлично. Я даже свою долю требовать не буду.

Наташа отмела еще одну железную кровать как недостаточно прочную и кровать из вишневого дерева, больше похожую на сани, как слишком короткую для высокого Стива.

Наконец, одобрения Наташи заслужила королевских размеров кровать из дуба с укрепленным корпусом.

— Мне кажется, она больше всей нашей старой квартиры, — заметил Баки.

Стив рассмеялся.

— Ага, но там хотя бы всегда было тепло. Даже учитывая то, что там не было окон.

— Точно.

Не дав погрузиться в воспоминания, Наташа потащила их в отдел с постельным бельем. Баки хотел было напомнить, что они еще не купили кровать для него, но откровенно сомневался в том, что выдержит еще полчаса Наташиных многозначительных взглядов на Стива, или, что еще хуже, на него самого, потому что в его случае ей даже не нужно фантазировать.

Баки вполне бы устроили самые простые скромные простыни, но теперь уже Стив был настроен купить что-нибудь качественное и новое, поэтому он отправился выбирать самое яркое, теплое и при этом легкое одеяло, которое только смог бы найти.

— И не колючее!

— О, вот в этом я с тобой согласен, — ответил Баки. — Он не воровал у меня одеяла только тогда, когда они были из того дешевого армейского хлопка. — Он повернулся к Клинту. — Они все такие же ужасные?

— Думаю, сейчас уже получше.

— Не давайтейте ему дурить вас, — вклинился Стив. — Я, видите ли, одеяла с него стасткивал, а он сам, между прочим, воровал все подушки!

— Я просто боялся, что ты в них задохнешься.

— Пф. Нам просто нужно будет купить парочку дополнительных, чтобы мне было на чем спать после того, как этот чувак сопрет мои.

Баки не хотелось даже задумываться о том, сколько денег они потратят на новые кровати и постельное белье. В свою комнату он заказал надувной матрас и самые простые белые простыни. А еще — несколько мягких подушек. Заслужил же он немного роскоши, правда?

*

4.

— Черт! — выругался Стив, когда они наконец въехали в апартаменты, и его кровать поставили в хозяйской спальне, а Баки достался только надувной матрас в гостевой комнате. — Я даже не подумал об этом!

Баки пожал плечами.

— Ничего страшного. Я спал в местах и похуже.

Стив бросил на него укоризненный взгляд.

— Но это не просто место, это место должно стать нашим домом, — он прошел по коридору и махнул рукой в сторону своей кровати. — Иди сюда.

Баки состроил недовольное лицо, но, честно говоря, лучше всего ему всегда спалось в обнимку со Стивом, когда он слышал его дыхание. Пусть все вокруг и изменилось до неузнаваемости — но это оставалось константой. Они чуть было не подрались, решая, как поудобнее устроиться, но Баки всегда умел переупрямить Стива, да и играть грязно не стеснялся.

— Я не люблю спать на левом боку, — заявил он, — и не хочу лежать спиной к двери.

— Отлично, — фыркнул Стив, наконец устраиваясь так, чтобы Баки мог перелезть за него и прижаться головой к его плечу. Согревшись, он впервые за годы спал, как младенец.

Проснулся он около шести утра, с полным ртом волос Стива и крепким стояком, прижавшимся к его идеальной заднице. Казалось бы, это утро ничем не отличалось от сотни подобных ранее, однако — отличалось. Это утро было другим. Они оба пережили войну, сковывающий холод и эксперименты и вновь нашли друг друга в будущем, вновь нашли свой дом. Это все, о чем Баки только мог мечтать, но внезапно всего этого стало мало. Теперь ему хотелось большего, хотелось поцеловать Стива, касаться его, оставлять на нем отметины. Конечно, Стив бы ему этого не позволил. Во-первых, он никогда не проявлял интереса к мужчинам, то есть, не то, чтобы они это когда-то обсуждали, даже сейчас, когда подобное поведение уже не считалось преступным. Всегда было безопаснее — для них обоих — уделять внимание девушкам, и Баки так и поступал. Стив всегда был храбрее и, наверное, признался бы первым.

Некоторое время он пролежал, замерев, словно любое движение могло инициировать взрыв, будто бы этого уже не произошло, и бомба девяностолетней выдержки не рванула тогда, когда он меньше всего этого ожидал. Он даже не задумывался о такой возможности. Баки осторожно вдохнул — все тот же знакомый и домашний запах Стива, вот только теперь он не дарил спокойствия. В груди что-то сжалось и жглось — словно он выбежал из дымовой завесы на чистый воздух и теперь никак не мог надышаться. Он отодвинулся, сначала перекатившись на спину, а затем и вовсе поднялся с кровати и пошел в ванную, где простоял пару минут, склонившись над раковиной и тяжело дыша.

— Баки? Все в порядке? — окликнул его Стив, выглянув из-за косяка дверного проема. — Опять воспоминания или что?

— Все нормально, — отозвался Баки, включив холодную воду и сполоснув лицо. Ну, хотя бы стояк прошел. — Просто умывался.

— Хорошо, — сказал Стив. Он стоял в проходе ,словно греческая статуя, золотой в рассеянном утреннем свете, и Баки едва сдержал стон от осознания того, в какой же глубокой жопе оказался. — Я тут подумал.

— А-ага.

— Цыц! Нам нужно устроить вечеринку по случаю новоселья.

— Да, — согласился Баки, и правда, быть может, волнения по поводу гостей отвлекут его от мыслей о том, что весь его мир перевернулся с ног на голову, и с этим уже ничего не поделаешь.

*

5.

Раньше Баки всегда был душой компании, но теперь в толпе чувствовал себя неуютно, поэтому предложил пригласить только самых близких знакомых. Не то, чтобы у Стива был большой круг общения, да и Баки успел познакомиться только с его друзьями, но в доме все равно собралась достаточно большая компания из Мстителей, работников ЩИТа и их пар, и все они разбрелись кто куда. У Баки, как и прежде, было не так уж много личных вещей, но обычно доступ к ним имел только Стив. Он сжал зубы и заставил себя улыбнуться Старку, который отпускал язвительные комментарии по мере того, как они показывали ему их новый дом.

Когда Тони в очередной раз пошутил о том, что все горизонтальные поверхнности в доме неплохо бы продезинфецировать, Баки захотелось вмазать его лицом в одну из упомянутых поверхностей — он с удовольствием бы отбил выпад такими же намеками, но ответить на подколку было нечем,, да и смущать Стива совершенно не хотелось. К тому же, тот выглядел крайне озадаченным

— Тони, я уверен, что обслуживающий персонал прекрасно справляется с уборкой, — наконец сказал он. — Все работники прошли проверку в ЩИТе, и мне кажется неразумным отказывать людям в работе при нынешней экономической ситуации.

Кажется, Тони так и не понял, говорит ли Стив серьезно или просто его подкалывает. Он сделал глоток из своего стакана и отошел к Пеппер, которая увлеченно рассказывала что-то Коулсону о картинах с видами на мосты Бруклина, Манхеттена и Вильямсбурга, которые развесил по стенам Стив.

Стив положил ладонь Баки на плечо.

— Успокойся.

— Да ладно тебе, Стив, ты же знаешь, что вечеринка не считается удавшейся без хорошей драки.

— Баки, — укоризненно протянул он, невольно улыбнувшись. Он приобнял его за плечи, совсем как сам Баки в старые добрые времена, и потянул его к Клинту и Наташе, которые истребляли сыр, между делом перешучиваясь с Роуди.

— Прошу простить нас, — прогремел Тор, когда они с Джейн (и ее милой помощницей), немного опоздав, объявились на пороге. — Метро сегодня отклонилось от привычного расписания.

— Ничего страшного, — ответил Баки. — Давайте помогу с пальто. 

Он уложил одежду на надувной матрас, который так ни разу и не использовал с того момента, как они сюда переехали. Он осознавал, что пора уже было использовать его по назначению, но все равно каждую ночь шел в спальню к Стиву и укладывался рядом. Потому что Стив просил его. Он никогда не мог ему отказать.

К тому моменту, как Баки вернулся в гостиную, Тор уже открывал принесенную с собой бутылку шампанского.

— Поздравляю, друзья мои! Я так рад видеть вас в новом доме! Пусть ваш союз будет благословенен, а совместные годы неисчислимы, будто звезды на небосводе. Скальды Асгарда будут воспевать эту ночь в своих песнях!

— …союз? — переспросил Баки после паузы, которая, похоже, только ему показалась напряженной. Тор разливал шампанское и передавал Пеппер бокалы, все вокруг радостно улыбались и провозглашали тосты в честь хозяев дома.

Баки бросил взгляд на Стива, который выглядел совершенно сбитым с толку, но, кажется, не злился.

— Эм, спасибо? — протянул он. — Конечно, мы принимаем твое поздравление, — продолжил он, — но мы не, эээ, мне кажется, ты что-то не так понял насчет… эээ, мы с Баки не…

Баки решил прийти на помощь.

— Стив пытается сказать, что мы не пара, но за шампанское все равно спасибо.

Тор застыл, словно громом пораженный, Наташа нахмурилась, а у Коулсона стал такой вид, будто только что пнули его любимого щеночка.

— О боже, — протянул Тони. — Так вы не… — он повернулся к Стиву. — Он не знает. — Тони покачал головой. — Будто бы слепой незрячего ведет.

— Не то же ли это самое, что и обнаженный, идущий на поводу у мужа с глазами завязанными? — спросил Тор.

— Это если только у них совпадают фетиши, парень. Нет-нет, я ничего не имею против, — заявил Тони. Кажется, он веселился на всю катушку. Баки бы даже посмеялся вместе с ним, если бы только у Стива не был такой ошарашенный вид. — Но, кажется, для этих двоих это немного преждевременно.

— Что? — слабо спросил Стив.

— Это игра, зело популярная у любовников асгардских, — ответил ему Тор.

— Я… понятно, — обронил Стив и залпом осушил свой бокал шаспанского.

— Так что, выходит, вы все думали? — спросил Баки, пытаясь перетянуть внимание гостей со Стива на себя, потому что тот, кажется, уже начинал задыхаться, а смотреть на это Баки не хотел бы больше никогда. — Что Стив мой парень?

— Ну, да, — ответила Пеппер. Она осторожно отставила свой все еще полный бокал с шампанским на кофейный столик. Она даже где-то нашла для него подставку — скорее всего, принесла ее с собой, потому что вряд ли у них дома было что-то подобное. Но, опять же, он даже не думал, что они со Стивом похожи на парочку, так что ему ли судить. — Почему, ты думаешь, мы тогда так хотели найти вам новый дом?

— Потому что не чувствовали себя безопасно под одной крышей со мной?

— Баки, — начал было Стив, но тот прервал его и покачал головой.

— Я тебя ни в чем не виню. Тебе тоже не следовало бы расслабляться в моем присутствии. Но если причина не в этом, то тогда я ничего не понимаю.

— Нет, вовсе не в этом, — возразила Пеппер и легко коснулась его руки. — Мы думали, что вы со Стивом пара, и нам казалось, что вы обрадуетесь возможности остаться наедине, учитывая, как долго ее у вас не было.

— Мы знали, что тебе трудно… — Брюс замялся, стараясь подобрать нужно слово, — быть в обществе, даже когда вокруг друзья, и потому не хотели на тебя давить.

— Я между прочим, очень даже хотел, — пробормотал Тони, вновь наполнив бокал и сделав глоток.

— Именно поэтому тебя никто и не слушал, — сообщила ему Наташа. Она схватила Баки и Стива под руки и вывела в коридор. — У вас же можно попасть на крышу?

— Да, — подтвердил Баки.

— Вот и пойдемте. Успокоитесь. А я пока попытаюсь объяснить Тору, что, хотя шаспанское и было немного преждевременно, ваша легендарная любовь все равно жива.

Он бросил взгляд на совершенно выбитого из колеи Стива, который внимательно рассматривал довоенную отделку стен и старательно делал вид, будто не слышит их разговора.

— А она жива?

Наташа посмотрела на него со смесью раздражения и симпатии.

— Жива. — Она снова махнула в сторону выхода. — Идите, а то там скальды уже заждались.

— О боже, Баки, — выпалил Стив, стоило им выйти на крышу. — Мне ужасно жаль.

— Что? Стив, тебе не за что извиняться.

— Я же знаю, что тебе всегда нравились девушки.

— Как и тебе. Я имею в виду, агент Картер… — Собственная улыбка казалась насквозь фальшивой, и, хотя Стив сейчас вряд ли бы это заметил, Баки все равно уставился куда-то ему за плечо.

— Да, — вздохнул Стив, засунув руки в карманы и растерянно покачиваясь с носка на пятку. — Но это не значит, что мне нравились _только_ девушки.

Баки перевел взгляд на его лицо.

— Постой-ка, что?

— К тому же я знаю, что с тех пор, как мы переехали, я не один просыпаюсь слегка… — он неловкой махнул рукой на свой пах, — …воодушевленным. И надеялся, что наконец-то не только я один испытываю эти чувства.

— Погоди-погоди, Роджерс, ты сейчас вот говоришь именно то, что я слышу?

Стив глубоко вздохнул и напряженно замер, словно ожидая удара.

— Я говорю, что не против, если бы ты был моим парнем, а я — твоим.

На этот раз Баки улыбнулся совершенно искренне.

— И я не против. — Он схватил Стива за воротничок рубашки и, притянув к себе, поцеловал. Этот поцелуй одновременно обострил все чувства и принес покой, словно они наконец вернулись домой.

— Давай, — прошептал он, прижавшись губами к подбородку Стива, — дадим этим их скальдам повод слагать о нас баллады.

Стив рассмеялся, целуя в ответ, и это пьянило куда сильнее любого шампанского на свете.

~Конец~


End file.
